


Sticks in the Mud

by Sylv



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/pseuds/Sylv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates that his life isn't what he's built it to be anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks in the Mud

Puck hates how slushies and one-night-stand pregnancies and Glee club are what his life has sunken to, but he has nothing else. His best friend, in a crowning moment of ultimate douchebag-ery, fucks him over by leveling him with the wheelchair kid and walking away, announcing to the world that he believes the whole football team-and his best friend-are losers.

Lima Loser is branded into his skin by his best friend's girlfriend soon after, made all the worse by her teary eyes and her stubborn determination to hate him for being drunk just like she was. He could slam his fist into the wall next to him, but instead he decides to watch her leave and wonder why the hell he's so angry.

In Glee he sings and he doesn't suck, but that's about all he does. He watches Finn and Rachel out of the corner of his eye, the way that their voices blend and their dance steps match and they both look elated when they are performing with each other, happy enough to forget about everything else that is going on in their lives.

Quinn sits and sings and doesn't suck either. And that's about all she does. He doesn't approach her, even though he is itching to label her a bitch, to call her a slut, anything so that he could feel justified in his excuses and ignore the fact that he wants to take care of the baby and the mother, because that's how he wants to roll.

He outright told her that he wanted to help, once. She outright refused him. "This may be your baby," she whispered, "But it will never be your baby."

The thing is, he knows exactly what she means.


End file.
